


Marik and the Seven Dwarfs

by TouzokuKana



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouzokuKana/pseuds/TouzokuKana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marik has a new evil plan! He gets it through the Evil Council of Doom, but it doesn't quite work out as he'd imagined...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marik and the Seven Dwarfs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Yu-Gi-Oh! by Kazuki Takahashi nor YGOTAS by Littlekuriboh nor Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs by Walt Disney!
> 
> A/N: This is my first Thiefshipping fan fiction. As you'll see, it is based on the movie "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" by Walt Disney. I decided to use that version of the fairy tale because I recently saw the movie and liked the idea to turn it into Thiefshipping! I could totally see Bakura as Grumpy, even though Bakura had to have another part...

There once lived a prince in a kingdom. The prince had hair bright as gold and he wore a tan as dark as milk chocolate. He was kind and everybody loved the prince.  
Everybody except the king, the prince's stepfather. The king's name was Hank, and he had an magic mirror. Every day after lunch at 13:03 p.m. he asked the mirror:  
"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the manliest of them all?"  
And a long time the mirror answered every time,  
"You, my king, are the manliest of them all."  
"Shouldn't this rhyme?" the writer suddenly asked as she'd heard that.  
Hank pretended to not having heard anything and just continued with being satisfied.  
Since this wasn't the first time something like that had happened, the writer shrugged and continued writing.  
So it came that Hank repeated this action every day, and some day his biggest fear became true.  
"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the manliest of them all?"  
"You, my king, are manly, but the prince with hair bright as gold and a tan as dark as milk chocolate is the manliest in all the lands."  
Therefore, Hank became very angry and started plotting of how to get rid of the prince...

But the prince, his name was Marik, didn't know that and just lived his life. He was working on a mechanic machine with two wheels, he'd dreamt of one of those things called a "motorcycle". Since that dream he stuck to his idea to build one of these things and play children's card games on it, even though it sounded ridiculous, even in his own ears. But since he was the prince, he could do whatever he wanted.

So time went on without anything happening for a few more days, then Hank had an idea. He called a huntsman to him and said, "You go out into the forest with the prince. Tell him, you'd show him how to hunt, he'd have to learn it anyway. When you're deep in the forest and nobody else is there, you kill him and bring me his heart in this box." He held named box out to show it to the huntsman. The huntsman, his name was Odion, just nodded, took the box, and prepared for his task. 

On the next day Odion went to Marik to bring him into the forest.  
"But Odiooon," Marik exclaimed, "I don't need to learn how to hunt! I have you to do that for me!"  
That said, Marik turned to leave Odion, when the writer interfered again.  
"Marik, stop!" she said. "You know you need to go, have you never heard the tale of Hansel and Gretel? If you are abandoned in a forest, how will you survive?" Marik threw a glare at the writer.  
"You know exactly that this play is based on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." Marik said with a dangerously calm voice.  
"So you do, too. Well, then you know you have to go with Odion! Otherwise you will never meet the dwarfs!"  
They discussed for a few more minutes until Odion cleared his throat and talked for the first time in this fanfic.  
"Hrmhrm, guys, you do realize that we have an audience?"  
The writer turned red and went back to her writing position, but not without throwing a glare at Marik as a warning.

"Well, okay," Marik said as he turned back to face Odion. "So that I won't starve when I'm abandoned in a forest." He snorted. Odion nodded and they started moving deep into the forest...

When they were deep enough, Odion decided to do IT now.  
"So, Odion," Marik started, "what are we gonna hunt anyway...?" Before he finished his sentence he turned around, just in time to face a Odion with the Millenium Rod in hand, ready to kill his little broth- er, to kill the prince.  
Marik's eyes widened at that scene and he started screaming like a girl. After a short moment, and when Odion didn't flinch and and continued to approach, Marik began to rant.  
"Frigg! Odion, you know, this is the moment where you say that you can't do it and then you apologize and tell me to run and hide in the friggin' forest! Now do what you get paid for!"  
This continued a bit longer, but the time came when Odion couldn't hold the laughter back.  
"I'm just kidding, Marik." He gave Marik the Rod and switched back to the role of the huntsman.  
"Forgive me, your _highness_..." Odion said, emphasizing the word _highness_.  
"I can't do it...Run and hide in the forest, or otherwise the evil king will kill you!"

Marik, now fully in his role as whiny prince with a motorcycle fetish, nodded and started to run with tears in his eyes, so the audience would believe that he was actually scared, even though THE Marik Ishtar was never scared!  
And Marik ran, and ran, and ran, and everywhere he looked he saw eyes which belonged to shadow creatures. Every time he saw a pair, he started to run faster.  
After a while Marik tripped over a root and fell to the ground. Now fully crying he curled into a ball and waited. When there were no more tears left he decided that he should start looking for a place to sleep. He got up and cleaned his clothes as best as he could. Just then he noticed a card laying on the ground. It looked like one of those cards he'd dreamt of, so he took it and put it in his pocket, making a mental note to look at it closer later.

He took a few steps when he froze at the sound of a braking branch. 

***

Marik tried to be as silent as he could so that he wouldn't be noticed by whatever had made that sound. That´s not part of the play..., he thought. But the explanation was soon to come, and he jumped as someone addressed him.  
"Marik, in the name of buggery, I can see you standing there." a deep voice said. In the same moment a white haired man with brown eyes entered the scene, clothed in wide red robes.  
"Oh, Bakuuuura," Marik whined, "you´re too early! You're supposed to show up on the end of the play! Now you destroyed me and my main part!"  
Bakura sighed annoyed and started to explain.  
"Marik, I'm here to tell you that the dwarfs quit. They all went home a few minutes ago."  
"How can they?! Now I have to revive my steves again so they get punished properly!"  
"Marik, I told you that you shouldn't hire your bloody evil council as the dwarfs! Anyway, we can stop this whole bollocks now. Without the bloody dwarfs it doesn't work!" With those words the white haired thief tossed his robes at the ground and went back behind the crimson curtain.

With that decision made and with his prince gone now as well Marik let himself fall onto the ground and started crying (this time for real! Believe it or not.). Marik had been so happy when Bakura had finally agreed to be the prince.

*** Flashback ***

"No, Marik! I'm not going to make the bloody prince for your bloody play! And if I were you I wouldn't hire these wankers," he pointed at the currently gathered council, "as the dwarfs! You don't pay them anyway!"  
"What? Hehehehe." Weevil interfered, but wasn't further noticed by neither Bakura nor Marik.  
"But Bakuuuura," Marik whined, "this idea is great! If the  
Pharaoh reads this, he will certainly be offended! And this is a very evil plan!" A bird, presumably Mr. Tweetums, landed on Marik's shoulder to emphasize that the plan truly was EVIL.  
"How in the bloody name of Ra shall this work, Marik?!" Bakura hissed, fully ignoring the bird. He noticed again that he was annoyed by Marik faster than usual. "He is also gay! Never heard of bloody Puzzleshipping?!"  
"Really!?" Marik asked. "But he looks so straight!"  
"Straight? Like you?" Bakura raised his right eyebrow.  
"Yes! I'm totally straight! Bakura, you know how much I hate it to repeat myself!"  
Bakura knew that he was now at the point where Marik was so stubborn that he couldn't change the situation, even if wanted nothing as bad as that. When a thought occurred to him...  
"But why shall I be the prince if you're oh so straight?" His trademark smirk emphasized his words.  
"Because we have no woman in our council!" Marik answered.  
"You do realize that the prince kisses Snow White in the original...?"  
"The plan was to offend the Pharaoh who I thought was straight! I NEED a male prince, and I'm the main character, that's out of question!"  
Bakura sighed and decided that he should just ignore Marik's reasoning because first, he actually liked what the prince did to Snow White, and second, because Marik's reasoning never made sense anyway...  
"Okay, I'll do it." he'd finally agreed and Marik had cheered up again.  
"Idiot..." Bakura had mumbled into his smirk while Marik had started to convince the member of the council to play the dwarfs...

*** Flashback ends ***

After remembering Marik was even more depressed than before. Everything seemed to go right at that time.  
That was the time when Bakura noticed that Marik wouldn't come to follow him back home.  
"Marik, come on, I wanna go home!" he shouted, already slightly annoyed. When no answer came, he walked back to the stage to find Marik weeping on the floor.  
He sighed and started to cheer Marik up.  
"Is it really that bad that we quit the play?"  
He heard a sob escape from Marik and saw him nodding. He sighed again and sat down next to Marik.  
"Come on, we don't need this bunch of wankers as dwarfs. I'm actually quite glad I didn't have to see them acting..."  
Marik sobbed again and prepared to say something. When he calmed down enough to say it, he started talking.  
"Bakura...I know you're gay..."  
Bakura was honestly confused. Why was Marik saying that now? Wasn't he down because of the now missing dwarfs? He knew that Marik was strange at times, probably always, but this was a confusion for the thief. But on the other hand, he didn't understand Marik most of the time anyway...  
When he finally noticed that Marik was staring at him for some sign to go on, Bakura nodded to show that he'd heard.  
"And...today...I'd actually planned to throw my straightness away. At least for an exception..."  
Bakura blinked in confusion.  
"Marik, are you feeling alright? Do you have a fever?"  
"I'm not kidding!"  
"You sure you don't have a fever?" Bakura laid a hand on Marik's forehead to check for himself.  
Marik slapped Bakura's hand away. "Bakuura! I´m trying to tell you that I wanted this friggin' prince scene because of YOU and not because I wanted the Pharaoh to be offended!"

Bakura's jaw hit the ground. Or it would have if Bakura'd actually show his emotions THAT strong. What he didn't.  
"You mean..."  
"Yes!"  
"You're admitting..."  
"Yes!"  
"That you're gay."  
"Yes! Wait, no! Actually...yes...Oh, Bakuuura, now you confused me!"  
"I'm just messing with you, Marik." Bakura smirked.  
"Bakuuura!"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
And what Marik did next surprised Bakura even more than Marik's confession.  
Marik slowly moved nearer to Bakura's mouth, and Bakura started,  
"Marik, what are you doin-mpfh..."  
He was silenced by Marik´s lips touching his. He stopped his struggling and closed his eyes, fully endeavoring the kiss which he'd wanted for so long...

After a while Marik broke apart. Both were panting, Bakura still felt like struck by lightning.  
"Marik..." he started.  
"Fluffy," Marik mirrored Bakura with a smirk on his face.  
"Hungry? Want some tacos?" Bakura smirked too and got up, offering Marik his hand.  
"You bet I am, Fluffy!" Marik said and took the hand offered by his kitty.  
"Meow." Marik giggled. Bakura rolled his eyes, but didn't comment further. His only thought applied to either Marik or the to be soon eaten taco.  
"By the way, did you put that Mega Ultra Chicken Card on the floor?"...

The two of them walked to the Marikmobile to get their tacos.  
They totally forgot about Odion who didn't know that the play was quit and Ishizu who hadn't shown up anyway. Odion, now looking after the partners in crime and more, cursed Marik for making him play the huntsman and therefore bringing him to the place of the play in the Marikmobile which had left just a few moments ago...with Odion not in it. Now he had to find a way to contact Ishizu and persuade her, so that she'd come and get him.

But let's forget about Odion and turn our attention to the squealing writer who was so happy for the couple that she listened to Disney songs and didn't even notice that the whole story had gone very differently from the actual plan. She was actually missing the prince scene even though she didn't mind how it ended.

Well, fan fictions never go according to the plan, and as long as the characters were happy, the writer was as well. 

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute.  
(And if they didn't die, then they are still alive! Booyah, translation! And believe me, they ARE still alive! I still need them...gnihihihi...)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Now that it is finished I notice that it isn't really based on the movie anymore...well, whatever. I'm kinda glad it started writing itself after some time, my writer´s block seems to be gone, at least for Thiefshipping. I think I'll write some more after this, maybe even based on that failed play.  
> And as you may have noticed, I tried to use the YGOTAS Characters. That's why they could seem OOC.  
> For the next time I try to improve the whole story because this one is clearly a bit unorganized...But I still hope that you enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for reading! I'd be glad if you point out any mistakes or make suggestions about which setting I could write.  
> I wish you an enjoyable time!


End file.
